Conventional basting brushes for use in barbeque cooking suffer from a number of disadvantages. Over time, the bristles of these brushes often become contaminated with food and grease residues which decompose and harden. Microbial organisms which thrive on the food and grease residues may be inadvertently transferred to fresh meats and other foods during further use of the basting brush, and therefore pose a potentially significant health risk. Because the organic food residues tend to be concealed in nooks and crannies of the basting brush, inaccessible to typical washing procedures, the brush is rendered essentially uncleanable and therefore unusable. After a short period of time, these residue-clogged basting brushes become aesthetically and hygienically unappealing for continued use, and are discarded even though the handle portions of the brushes remain useful and their disposal is economically wasteful. A new design which permits ready replacement of the bristle portion of the basting brush would enhance the hygiene and appeal of reusing the brush, and therefore alleviate the waste of brush handles.